danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode (絶対絶望少女 ダンガンロンパ AnotherEpisode lit. Absolute Despair Girl Danganronpa Another Episode) is a spin off game based around the Danganronpa series. Information and game play footage was first released at the Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Asia Conference on September 9th 2013Famitsu News blog . The game will be coming out on September 25, 2014 in Japan for the PSVita. Plot 'Prologue' Komaru is alone in her apartment in Towa City. However, Monokumas infiltrated the building and Komaru rushes to the elevator. Togami then appears along with a few of his men. Togami gives Komaru a megaphone gun and tells her to escape. Komaru runs to a nearby diner, which is soon infiltrated by Monokumas. She then plucked up her courage and destroyed the Monokumas using her Megaphone gun. Soon afterwards, she heard Kotoko's voice coming from the TV. Apparently, the Soldiers of Hope had infiltrated the news centre. As Masaru and Jataro play with the dead anchorman with Nagisa and Kotoko, Monaka appears to address everyone that they are creating a paradise for kids. Komaru is visibly frightened by the kids. Komaru is then kidnapped by Monokumas and imprisoned in the base of the Soldiers of Hope. After escaping, she runs into them in the main hall. The five take turns introducing themselves and then Nagisa places a bracelet on Komaru. They then opened a trap door, leading Komaru to fall through the sky with a parachute. Background Unlike the visual novel gameplay of the previous games, the game seems to be a third person shooter with horror elements. Players control Komaru Naegi, the protagonist of the game and the younger sister of Makoto Naegi, as she tries to survive in a city overrun by Monokuma robots. In the spirit of the previous game's Truth Bullets, Komaru is equipped with a hacking megaphone gun which turns her words into various types of ammunition. Using the megaphone, Komaru can issue attack or force commands onto enemy robots, causing them to short circuit or dance, or activate various types of equipment to solve puzzles. During the course of the game, Komaru also assisted by Toko Fukawa, one of the survivor from the first game, who carries a stun gun with her. When Toko changes into her split personality, Genocide Jack/Jill, she attacks with her Genoscissors (Razor sharp scissors). The game features three difficulty settings: *Genocide Mode (The easiest) *Trouble Mode *Despair Mode The difficulty designed for players who aren't used to action games or simply want to enjoy the story. In a more recent Famitsu scan, it is revealed that there will be a new character in the game, a young athletic boy. It is also known that the script for the game is essentially complete. Famitsu Scan In Towa City, a group of five children known as the “Soldier of Hope” exist. They act as the leaders of the Monokuma Kids, a group of Monokuma mask-wearing children who slaughter adults. Like an RPG, each leader has their own “job.” Characters Protagonists Komaru Naegi :Voiced by Aya Uchida (Japanese) :Komaru Naegi (苗木 こまる Naegi Komaru) is a brave girl who was forced to flee from her home after Monokuma robots destroyed her home during The Tragedy. After someone entrusted their “Megaphone hacking gun” to Komaru, she is now able to fight against the robots alongside Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill. Toko Fukawa/Genocider Syo :Voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) Amanda C. Miller/Erin Fitzgerald (English) :Toko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Touko) / Genocide Jill (ジェノサイダー翔 Jenosaidā Shou) :is one of the surviving students from the Mutual Killing Incident of Class 78 who later joined the Future Foundation and helped Komaru Naegi to fight against the Monokuma Robots. Haiji Towa :Voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese) :Haiji Towa '(塔和灰慈 ''Touwa Haiji) is the leader of the Resistance, the adults' secret base, formed against the Soldiers of Hope. Soldiers Of Hope These 5 kids are the leaders of the “Monokuma Kids” who are massively slaughtering all adults. To them, this is one big role play, like a giant RPG. They’ve even gone so far as to call themselves them typical RPG classes like “Hero”, “Thief”, “Mage”, etc. Masaru Daimon :Voiced by Megumi Han (Japanese) :“Hero” Masaru Daimon (大門 大 Daimon Masaru) is the Soldier of Hope Leader, in charge of the Hero Class. In elementary school, he was known as the Ultimate P.E. Period, as exercise is his forte. He's cheerful, and naughty in nature. Kotoko Utsugi :Voiced by Kazusa Aranami (Japanese) :“Warrior” Kotoko Utsugi (空木 言子 Utsugi Kotoko) is a former child star in charge of the warriors. Previously, she was called the Ultimate Arts Festival Period, and was fawned over by all who surrounded her. She loves “adorable things”. Jataro Kemuri :''Voiced by '' Sumire Uesaka (Japanese) :“Priest” Jataro Kemuri' (煙 蛇太郎 ''Kemuri Jatarou) in charge of the Priests, he's known as Ultimate Drawing Period because of his extensive knowledge of drawing. He's acknowledged by both himself and those around him for being hated, and so he's actually fine with it when other people hate him. Nagisa Shingetsu :Voiced by Mariya Ise (Japanese) :“Sage” Nagisa Shingetsu '(新月 渚 ''Shingetsu Nagisa) is The Vice-leader in charge of the Sages. An overly serious type; speaks very maturely. Said to have a bright future ahead, they were made to assume the title Ultimate Social Studies Period. Monaka :Voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) :“Mage” Monaka '(モナカ ''Monaka) is in charge of the Mages, and is the life of the party. She loves homeroom period where she can exchange opinions with everyone, so she's called Ultimate Homeroom Period.Character Profiles From Famitsu Monokuma Units The common enemies of the game who are based off of the original Monokuma. Monokuma They look exactly like the original in appearance, but much larger, and are the most common enemy. They hack, slash, and stab with their retractable claws. Bomber Monokuma A split version of Monokuma that throws bombs. Siren Monokuma A split version of Monokuma that attracts more robots to him. Junk Monokuma A split version of Monokuma that's has a disfigured appearance of the original. Guard Monokuma A split version of Monokuma wearing police armor and carries a large riot shield. Destroy Monokuma A split version of Monokuma equipped with a flamethrower and jetpack. Gallery Dangan Ronpa Another Episode -PV Trailer ( Also Dangan Ronpa 3 Teaser? )|Trailer 絶対絶望少女 ダンガンロンパ AnotherEpisode PV |Trailer MONOKUMA CHILDREN CAMPING OUT.jpg|Soldiers of Hope camping out with Kurokuma. MONOKUMA CHILDREN WITH KUROKUMA.jpg|Soldiers of hope with Kurokuma who's holding a cigar. External links * Official site (Japanese) References Category:Events Category:Game